


Ginny's Night In

by were_lemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, hard game of Quidditch, Ginny relaxes with a present from Hermione -- a Muggle device called a "personal massager."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny's Night In

With a faint _pop_ , Ginny apparated into the bedroom of the small house she shared with Harry and Luna. Exhausted, she dropped her overnight bag where she stood. She put her broom safely in the closet, then headed for the bathroom, stripping her clothes off and dropping them as she went. She could pick them up later, when she wasn't sore from nineteen hours on a broom, and aching from where the bludger had slammed into her left thigh.

She started the bathwater running. The tub was big enough for three -- if they were friendly -- but Harry was in Australia on auror business, and Luna wasn't due back from her expedition for another month and a half. Though she missed them both, for tonight, she was glad to have the house to herself. Luna would fuss and Harry would want details, and right now she didn't have the energy for anything but a hot bath and about thirty hours of sleep.

She poured a capful of the expensive anti-ache potion into the tub. Luna had bought as a gift to celebrate her making the Harpies; she'd already emptied nearly half of the bottle. The sweet herbal scent rose with the warm steam and billowed up into the enclosed space. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and winced at the sight of the bruise the bludger had left.

She took the shampoo and soap from her drawer; after a moment, she took the Muggle device that Hermione had given her. She'd called it a personal massager and said it came with batteries. It even, she had said with a wink, worked underwater.

Ginny knew massaging spells, but as tired as she was, having a machine to do it for her sounded good. She set the items on the rim of the tub, and slipped into the hot water.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, feeling the tension flow out of her.

She started to drift, but then raised her aching arms to soap her hair, then ducked her head under the water. She washed off and settled back, then picked up the personal massager.

It took a few minutes of fumbling to figure out how to turn the massager on. It made a buzzing noise and vibrated in her hand. She gathered her hair in one hand, and pressed the massager against the back of her neck.

It felt good, though it wasn't as strong as a spell would have been. Ginny moved it across her shoulders, then wriggled to press it into her back. And then she had a better idea.

Experimentally, she drew it down her body. As Hermione had promised, it continued to work underwater. Ginny supposed there was something to her father's obsession with Muggle technology. Though she certainly wouldn't tell him about this particular device; especially not since she'd figured out why Hermione had winked.

She pressed the massager against her pubis, and felt the vibrations pulse through her. The thrumming, which hadn't been enough to do much to her Quidditch-stiffened neck muscles, felt very good between her legs.

She spread her legs, and pressed the massager lengthwise into the cleft. She felt her toes begin to curl, her body begin to arch. She began to gasp as if she was racing after the opposition team's Chaser; her free hand curled onto the rim of the tub. She thrashed hard enough to splash water on the floor, as an orgasm trembled through her.

Finally she went limp; her head tilted back against the tub. Her eyes drifted closed, as she slipped into a doze.

The water was starting to cool when she woke. Her legs wobbled beneath her as she climbed out of the tub, but when she looked in the mirror she saw that the bruise on her thigh was already starting to fade.

She wrapped one towel around her damp hair and another around her body. The walk to the bedroom seemed three times as long as usual, and pulling down the covers seemed like too much work.

She sprawled across the bed, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


End file.
